Surprise
by MidnightRoulette
Summary: Episode 10 Targets. What if Sportsmaster hadn't come to break Cheshire out as quickly as he did? Answer: Roy gets a nice surprise.


Author's note: Uhh yeah so. First smut fic ever. Please be gentle. *Hides* This is kind of like a "what if Sportsmaster hadn't interrupted Roy and Cheshire's sexy time in Episode 10 of Young Justice?" Answer: Roy gets a surprise blowjob!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Surprise<p>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"<p>

Roy furrowed his brows as he watched Cheshire move lithely around her prison cell. He watched as she moved smoothly from one pose to the next, her body finding a comfortable rhythm in the movements. All things aside, he thought it was pretty hot—_impressive._ The way she could control every single part of her body. _Every muscle, every tendon..._

"I think you know what I'm after," he answered gruffly, watching carefully as she extended her leg out slowly, and curled it back into her body.

"I do actually," she answered slyly. "Do _you_?"

He took a step back as she turn to face him, one leg fully extended, almost completely above her head. He told himself not to look at what was clearly in plain sight. He was here to do a job.

"Who hired you?" he asked.

"Shadows," she answered matter of factly.

"Who hired them?" he persisted, placing a hand against the prison bars for support.

"I don't ask." And she winked at him, her expression languid.

Roy paused, slightly caught off guard, as his cheeks felt slightly warmer than usual. His expression remained stoic, luckily, and before he knew it, she had turned around, continuing her movements.

"What's the endgame? The peace summit, or Luthor, himself?"

She paused before stretching her arms up over her head. Roy felt his face heating up, and couldn't help but notice that he liked the way her lithe frame _stretched_ out so nicely. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she lowered her arms, before interlocking her fingers to point at him.

"Two birds, one stone," she answered. Roy's eye twitched and he ground his teeth together.

_This whole interrogation was turning into a complete disaster._

"Hey," Cheshire said suddenly. "Where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with. Especially Ar-chery girl. I like her."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "She- _They_ aren't in my league."

She raised an eyebrow, coming to stand at the forefront of her prison cell. Roy noted the mischievous twinkle in her eye as she wrapped her arms loosely around the prison bars before licking her lips slowly.

Roy started to wonder when it had gotten so hot in here.

"And you think you're in mine?" She paused, seeming to decide something before grabbing Roy by the material of his suit and yanking him forward. "Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?"

Roy could've broken her hold. Could've stepped back. Gone outside and let the police interrogate her. But he was rooted to the spot. The look she was giving him, so dark and seductive, with her dark brown eyes kept him in place.

He swallowed, suddenly wishing that his Kevlar suit wasn't so tight to begin with. "I _don't_."

Cheshire's hand ghosted along his chest before coming to rest at the back of his neck.

"Sure about that?" she chuckled, pulling Roy's face closer to hers. He felt something in his chest tighten as she ran her other hand down his bicep before finally closing the distance between their lips.

She ran her tongue along his upper lip, moaning as he gave her entrance. Their tongues engaged each other in a rough battle for dominance, the sound of their lips smacking together echoing through the prison cell.

Roy's mind screamed at him that this was _so, so wrong_. He should be interrogating Cheshire, not making out with her.

That didn't stop Roy, though, from moaning when Cheshire nipped at his lip. And it didn't stop him from reaching out for her waist, needing to feel her body beneath his hands. _Wanting_ to dig his fingernails into her thighs,_ wanting_ to leave his mark on her.

She merely smirked and pulled away, putting a hand against his chest to stop him from grabbing at her. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and her expression becoming one of amusement when Roy let out a frustrated groan. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, her gaze locked with Roy's the entire time, never wavering

He shivered as the assassin reached through the prison bars, pushed the top part of his Kevlar suit up, just enough so that she could unbuckle his utility belt with her lithe little fingers.

As soon as he realized that she was really going to do, he knew he had to stop it. A kiss was nothing. But oral sex was crossing the line.

"N-no," he tried to grab her hands, to stop this—even though he really didn't want to—so that he could maintain some semblance of control. He was a hero and Roy knew that this was wrong. But Cheshire ignored him, lightly smacking his hands away as she pulled down his pants and then his underwear. He could've tried harder but, he really didn't feel like putting in any more effort.

His erection sprang free and he hissed as Cheshire immediately grasped it in her small hands, dragging her nails lightly from the base to his tip. Roy grunted, gripping the prison bars for support as she took him into her hands fully, squeezing and rubbing at an agonizingly slow pace.

Cheshire chuckled and stopped her hands, instead choosing to run them lightly along Roy's inner thighs. Roy glanced down at her, a snarl on his handsome face and she winked at him. "You like that, hmm? Thought so."

Roy opened his mouth to snap at her, but -

"_Hnng-_-"Roy couldn't help the little jerk his hips gave as Cheshire slid Roy's entire length into her mouth. She began to bob up and down on Roy's shaft, taking him down to the root each time. Roy tilted his head back, ecstasy coursing through his veins.

_She may be a villain but damn_, he thought. His breathing shallow, he looked down at her to find she was staring directly at him. She moaned around his cock, closing her eyes as Roy reached forward and fisted his hand in the back of her hair.

Roy allowed his hips to thrust into the back of her throat, finding extreme pleasure in the mewls and breathy moans she was letting out as she sucked him off.

Soon, Cheshire started to suck harder, from root to tip, each time stopping to lick the slit of his leaking head. The pace of Roy's thrusting became extremely erratic, and the tightening in his stomach told him that he was getting close to finishing. His grip on Cheshire's hair loosened, choosing instead to grip the bars of the jail cell for support. His knees were starting to quiver out from under him, as his grunts and moans echoed throughout the jail cell.

He closed his eyes again just as he felt himself start to go over that edge and he's thinking that he's never gotten so much pleasure from a woman before. And _ohgodshehasamagictongue_ when-

_Boom_.

Roy's eyes burst open as there was an explosion and he was thrown across the room and away from the jail cell bars. That was definitely not the explosion of pleasure he'd been waiting for. He let out a frustrated groan, ignoring his aching member for a moment while the smoke cleared.

"What did I just see?" a deep male voice snarled. _Sportsmaster_, Roy realized with a start, quickly shoving his still-hard member back into his suit.

Roy coughed, getting to his feet as Cheshire snapped, "Ugh it had to be _you_!"

"Beggars can't be choosers little girl." There was a whoosh of air and the sound of a clunk against the side of the side of the building as Sportsmaster retreated back through the whole in the wall.

Roy scrambled to get up, running forward to the prison bars, just in time to see Cheshire preparing to scale down the side of the building.

"Get _back_ here, Cheshire!" he shouted. "You're supposed to finish what you start _goddammit!_"

The assassin paused, glancing back down at where Sportsmaster had just jumped from. She turned her head back to Roy, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry Arrow, maybe next time you'll get your happy ending."

And with a wink she was gone.


End file.
